Secret Crush
by ILoveSeth1090
Summary: Haley, brooke, peyton are pregnet. Haleys cousin laynie and her friends want the guys. will all this stress make haley resort back to anorexia.- finished-
1. Character info

Okay my story is differnt its sarts when the gang is still in middle school. Nanthan and haley hate each other and i mean hate.  
  
but when they get to high school will they realize there feelings for each other. Here some charachtr info.  
  
Haley JAmes- 13, 7th grader at tree hill middle school. she has a younger sister Emma.she is a cheerleader. and has a secret   
  
crush on nathan scoot. her best friends are brooke and peyton.  
  
Nathan Scott: 13, 7th grader at tree hill middle school. he has an older brother lucas. Nathan loves basketball. he hides a secret  
  
crush on.......... and hes best friends with tim smith.  
  
Lucas Scott- 14 , 8th grader at tree hill middle school. he has a younger brother nathan. and deb is lucas's real mom.Lucas loves basket  
  
ball. He likes ......... and he is best friends with Jake jalgalski.  
  
Peyton Sawyer-13, 7th grader at tree hill middle school. She is an only child and lives with her dad. her mom died. shes a cheerleader.  
  
her best friends are Brooke and haley. She has a crush on......  
  
Brooke Davise-13, 7th grader at tree hill middle school. SHe has a step brother who livess with his mom in L.A. Shes a cheerleader.  
  
shes best friends with peyton and haley. Shes in love with..........  
  
Jake Jalgalski: 14 , 8th grader at tree hill middle school. He has no siblings. he love basketball. his best friend is  
  
lucas scott. He a\has a crush on..........  
  
Tim smith: 7th grader at tree hill middle school. He has a baby sister EMily. he also loves basket ball. his best friend is  
  
nathan scott. He likes.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All these characters are going to age quickly beacease the action will be in high school....lol. 


	2. Sent Home

its 7th grade at tree hill middle school  
  
the gang is in social studies  
  
Mr Donvan: class what the capital of Cuba( haleys hand shoots up) someone besides haley, no ok haley  
  
:   
  
Haley: la havana( nathan shouts from the back of the class)  
  
NAthan: goddy two shoes  
  
Haley: coky loser  
  
Mr. donvan: children stop with the name calling  
  
haley/nathan: she/he started it  
  
Mr. donvan: thats it go to the principles office( the walk out the door)  
  
Haley: nice going scott  
  
Nathan: why do you try to compet with the master  
  
Haley: what are you talking about  
  
Nathan: cocky loser were did you come up with that  
  
HAley: i ment cocky basterd( they arive at the principles office)  
  
Mr. White: nathan, and haley now thats a surprise . you two have been in my office twice to day. i can expect this from  
  
nathan. but not you haley  
  
NAthan: oo gee thankes  
  
Mr. White: nathan zip it, haley what happened  
  
HAley: mr. donvon asked me a question i answered. nathan calls me a goody two shoes, so i called him a cocky..  
  
NAthan: basterd.. she called me a cocy basterd  
  
Mr. white: i m caling your parents.. you guys are going home for the day.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Deb scott and Angie James come  
  
Deb: Nathan daniele Scott  
  
Angie: HAley Elizabeth James  
  
Haley: im sorry  
  
ANgie: haley your 13 , name calling  
  
Deb: i still odnt understand why you to dis like each other so much  
  
NAthan: becas she has been in my class sence kindergarten, and she a goody two shoes.  
  
HAley : well your a cocky( her mother covers her mouth)  
  
ANgie: thats a nough haley  
  
Deb: come on nathan i mean as well dismisse your brother.  
  
Angie: why dont i go dismiss, Emma( deb and angie leave leaving nathan and haley in the hall way)  
  
HAley: this is all your fault  
  
Nathan: you helped, miss i have to answere ever question right  
  
HAley: at least i get them write. Mr i fald nap time in pre-k( lucas, deb, emma and angie show up)  
  
Lucas: can you to ever stop fighteing  
  
Haley: ya when pigs fly and nathan gets an A( every one but nathan laughs)  
  
NAthan: so i take it haley didnt tell you she got a D on a spanish test  
  
HAley: who told you that  
  
Nathan: umm i set nexted to you in spanish, come on haley your not blonde and yet your so slow.  
  
Deb: Nathan, lucas lets go. it was nice to see you angie see you to nite at the pta meeting  
  
ANjie: yes yhou will. lets go girls.( they leave)  
  
Lucas: so nate got into a word fight with aa girl. come on we no you like her  
  
NAthan: ya when hell frezes over  
  
Deb: nathan watch your mouth  
  
Nathan: well its true( the bell rings,brooke and peyton come out)  
  
Brooke: hey lucas( she has a smirk on her face)  
  
Nathan: ya i think someone likes luke  
  
Lucas: ya ok can we go  
  
Deb: yes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tomoro after school at cheer anb b ball practise  
  
Brooke: 5 6 5 6 7 8. up one down two. liberty back flip and into a v  
  
HAley: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh( she falls of the parimd)  
  
Peyton: o my gosh haley you ok  
  
Haley: ( obivsly crying) it hurts sooo much  
  
Brooke: ill get the nurse( every one is suronding haley)  
  
Peyton: were does it hurt  
  
HAley: m..my ancle( the nurse)  
  
Nurse: haley honey what happened  
  
Haley: i fell of the pyrimd and my ancle kills  
  
Nurse: it looks like you sprianed it but im gonna get your brother and call your mom( her brother Ryan hes in 11th grade he plays baseball)  
  
Brooke: hales its ok  
  
Haley: no its not( a tall blonde hair kid with brown eyes and well biult)  
  
Ryan: hales, you ok  
  
Haley: no itrealy hurts( ryan picks her up and brings her to the blechers, haleys mom runs in with her 8 year old sister)  
  
Anjie: haley what happened  
  
HAley: i feel of the top of the pyrimd  
  
Anjie: your never at the top wHY were this time  
  
Brooke: cause she wieghs praticly nothing  
  
Angie: ok, honney wear gonna take you the hospital( tyan picks her up, and they leave)  
  
Nathan: brookes right she does wiegh like nothing shes probly............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry for the cliff hanger but its the first real chapter. i know there in middle school but high school will come soon. please read and review  
  
LUV YA 


	3. Her secret comes out

Its been to weeks sence haley broke her ancle. and its all better  
  
  
  
Science class  
  
Ms.Mezzeti: ok class we are doing projects for the next week i will pair you up randomly. Brooke and tim  
  
Brooke: NO  
  
Ms.Mezzeti: all pairs are final. peyton and Ashley, Nathan and... Haley  
  
Haley: you cant make me work with this jerk  
  
Nathan: you cant make me work with this snotty goody two shoes.  
  
Ms. mezzeti: Nathan , Haley. i dont want to here it. your project will be on anorexia( Haleys face droped), Brooke and tim yours will be  
  
on bi polor, Peyton and Ashley yours will be on scitzofranics, ok class, you my now go home  
  
Haley: meet me at my house at 4:30 i wanna get this project over with  
  
Nathan: fine with me( he walks out with tim)  
  
Brooke: are we up for ice cream  
  
Peyton: yea  
  
Haley: umm i had a realy big lunch  
  
P\Brooke: haley you had a sip of water  
  
Haley: gezz im not hungrey( she walks out)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its 4:25 at haleys house nathan comes walking up the stairs to see haley throwing up in her own bathroom  
  
Nathan: are you ok  
  
Haley: o my god, what the hell are you doing here  
  
Nathan: come on haley your not blonde, we have to do the project  
  
Haley: oo i forgot  
  
Natthan: have you started yet gone on any websites  
  
haley: no, my computers over there( he goes over to her computer when he gets there he reads the website that was already  
  
on her screen, copeing with anorexia, hes confused but then realizes)  
  
Nathan: your anorexic  
  
Haley: what were did you get an idea like that  
  
Nathan: i thought you havent been on any web sites   
  
haley: i havent  
  
Nathan: then why is coping with anorexia on your screen( Her face drops) your anorexic  
  
Haley: no.no .no Im not  
  
Nathan: haley your lying to my face .  
  
Haley: you know nothing and i mean nothing about me. and if you tell any one about what you think i have i swear to god nathan i  
  
will kill you with my bare hands  
  
Nathan: you know what im gonna go. your being phyco( he leaves)  
  
Haley: ( to her self) O my god what if he tells someone( she crys herself to sleep)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tomoro at school  
  
Brooke: haley you look very pale, are you up for cheering  
  
Haley: arent i alway, lets go( the go into the gym)  
  
Peytron: haley, you look like you just saw a goust  
  
Haley: im fine lets cheer  
  
Brooke: ok lets do the pyrimd( they get into a pyrimd) good job guys( she sees haley standing to the side she gets dizzy)  
  
Peyton: haley, hales you ok  
  
HAley: ya im fine( she sits on the blechers, nathan sees)  
  
Brooke: here have some crackers  
  
Haley: NO, NO im fine i have to go to the bathroom( she runs out the gym, and nathan shakes his head)  
  
Lucas: nate, whats up, your staeing at haley  
  
Nathan: nothing  
  
Tim: you know you like her  
  
Nathan: when pigs fly, lets play someball  
  
half an hour later nathan is walking out the door to see a past out haley in front of the bathroom door.  
  
Nathan: Haley, haley can you here me( he takes his cell out and dials 911) hi my friend is past out, im at tree hill middle school, brooke ,  
  
pwyton and lucas come down the hall)  
  
Brooke: HALEY(she starts to run) what happened  
  
Nathan: i dont know i came walking bye and she was laying here( the EMTs came running in)  
  
EMT1: whats her name  
  
Nathan: Haley james  
  
Emt1: age  
  
Nathan: 13 i think  
  
Brookr: ya 13, i have to call her parents  
  
EMTs: any speacil medical condition  
  
Peyton( before nathan could say anythig) no  
  
Emt2: we need to get her to the hospital( they leave with haley on a strecher)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A the hospital  
  
Angie: how is she  
  
Docter: she up and i want to talk to you and her in her room( they go to her room)  
  
Haley: mom  
  
Angie: haley honney( she hugges her)  
  
Docter: there something i wont to talk about  
  
Angie: ok  
  
Dicter: at haley's last physical she wieghed 85 lbs and that was three months ago, now she wieghs 63lbd  
  
Angie: well is this bad  
  
Docter: well for her hieght and age she should wiegh around 90lbs  
  
Angie: haley how did you lose so much wieght  
  
HAley: i dont know, i havent changed anything i havent exerised anymore, or changed what i ate  
  
Docter: well it doesnt look that bad but she needs to giane whieght  
  
HAley: when can i go home  
  
Docter: in a few hours  
  
Angie: thank you docter( angie and the docter leave)  
  
Haley( to her self) ya something has changed im anorexic. 


	4. The worst trip to the mall

A month has past and haley has lost 10 more pounds.  
  
Tree hill middle school  
  
Brooke: peyton look at us were fat  
  
PEyton: no haleys just realy skinny  
  
Haley: am not  
  
Peyton: you wiegh like 5 lbs  
  
Haley: more like 53  
  
Brooke: haley thats too skinny  
  
Haley: i no but i keep lossing wieght  
  
Peyton: just consider your self lucky( nathan, luke tim and jake come walking by) your so skinny  
  
Brooke: boys  
  
Lucas: yes brooke  
  
Broooke: do you want to come to the mall with us today  
  
Lucas: sure  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mall's food court  
  
every ones eating mcdondles, but haley is just playing with her food  
  
Haley: im have to use the bathroom( she gets up and praticly runs to the bathroom)  
  
JakeL whats up with her.  
  
Brooke: i dont know shes been acting like this for like 2 months( haley returns)  
  
Peyton: lets go shoping  
  
NAthan: come on, do we have to  
  
Brooke: you guys came with use,  
  
Tim: cna we go in the dressing room with you  
  
Haley: your such a perv  
  
TIm: its a gift( the go into wet seal)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
they have been looking around for 10 minutes  
  
Haley: brooke nun of this stuff will fit me   
  
Brooke: well im sorry your so skinny, sweets they make you gain wieght like mad you should try some( she says sarcasticly)  
  
Peyton: let us bye are bathing siuts and then we can go to limited too to get yours sence you dont fit into any of these  
  
HAley: hahaha  
  
Jake: were not dune yet  
  
Lucas: ya come on  
  
Brooke: let haley get a bathing siut then we can go  
  
Tim: fine( they leave and head to limited too)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucas: you have to be like a size triple 0 just to fit in to these cloths  
  
Peyton: well thats haly  
  
Haley: can we stop taking about how skinny haley is, cause im realy not  
  
Brooke: come on haley your too skinny, this one is cute( a blue bikini with white hawaii flowers , that ties behind your head)  
  
Peyton: go try it on( haley goes into the dressing room and comes out 5 minutes later)  
  
Haley: what do ya think, its to big  
  
Brooke: get a smaller size  
  
Haley: i cant  
  
Brooke: why whats size is it  
  
HAley: extra small  
  
Peyton: o my god haley it cant be  
  
HAey: i no( she goes into the dressing room  
  
Brooke: ok, was it me or did she look to skinny  
  
Peyton: i know, she looks anerexic( nathan looks at his feet)  
  
Brooke: what do you that we dont know nathan  
  
Peyton: is haley anerexic( haley walks out)  
  
Haley: if you want to no something ask me , but im not( she runs out of the mall, and gets her cell phone)  
  
HAley: hey mom can you pick me up now, ok love ya bye( she puts her cell phone in her purse, nathan comes out of the door)  
  
NAthan: haley  
  
Haley: nathan, just leave ma alone  
  
Nathan: why havent you told them  
  
HAley: oo ya peyton brooke i forgot to metunt im anerexic, that doesnt come in a normal convertion. but when im on my computer and forgot to  
  
get off a web site that has something that has to do with anerexia. its the person you hate more than anythig sees it. you kind of wnat to do it more and  
  
more. until your so under wieght your sick, and you hate your body more and more every day, so you keep throwing up until you die. So nathan is this   
  
you want me to say "im anerexic ok a siad it....my moms here i got to go( she gets in the car and leaves)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathans room  
  
Nathan: ( his cell phone rings) hello  
  
Bella: hey nathan its bella  
  
NAthan: hey   
  
Bella:do umm you like want to go to the movies tonight  
  
Nathan: ya sure what movie do you want to see  
  
Bella: how about mean girls  
  
Nathan: sure why not meet me at eight  
  
Bella: ok( they hang up)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The movie thearter  
  
Peyton: im so glad you cam with us  
  
Brooke: ya were sorry about the mall its just your so skinny  
  
Haley: i know i shouldnt of leaft.  
  
Peyton: soo haley who do you like  
  
Brookr: come on we all no she likes nathan  
  
Haley: no i dont, ok maby i do( peyton spots nathan and this little hussy bella)  
  
Peyton: lets go this way( brooke sees nathan)  
  
Haley: but the movie is this way  
  
Brooke: ya but lets go this way  
  
Haley: whats up with you two ( She turns around and sees nathan and bella)oo  
  
Brooke: im sorry haley   
  
Haley: no no, im i have to go to the bathroom( nathan sees her run to the bathroom, he walks over to peyton and brooke)  
  
Nathan: hey   
  
Brooke: hey, is luke with you  
  
Nathan: he went to go see a differnt movie with this girl Kaighly( brooke face goes mad)  
  
Brooke: oo look what the cat dragged in  
  
Bella: oo be quite miss a gave the hole polo team a show  
  
Brooke: ok miss i made out with the cheast team( haley comes out of the bathroom)  
  
Peyton: haley are you ok  
  
Haley: no( her face looks pale)  
  
Brooke: im gonna call my mom to pick us up( haley nodds her head, brooke and peyton go to call brookes mom and bella goes and get popcorn)  
  
Nathan: haley whats rong  
  
Haley: nothing is wrong nathan( she runs to the bathroom, nathan shakes his head in worry)  
  
NAthan: ( to him self) Why am i letting her do this to herself. 


	5. The Trip

Ok so its been about three years snse haleys been anerexic. even though shes still under wieght her health has improved. its the summer and  
  
the gang was going on a vaction. Haley and nathan like each other but tend to make each other jealouse with the people they date.  
  
Brooke: Please haley come to New york with us it will be fun  
  
Haley: is he going  
  
Peyton: yes nathan is going, and he saved your life  
  
Haley: im not going if hes going  
  
Brooke: you know you like him  
  
Haley: if i go will you shut up about this  
  
PEyton: you'll have to come to find out  
  
Haley: fine ill come  
  
Brooke: good we leave tomoro  
  
Haley: what  
  
Brooke: we have to hit the mall( they go to the mall)  
  
The mall  
  
Brooke: i love this bathing siuit( Its wite and it has black dots on it), im getting it  
  
HAley: oo this one is cute( a yellow and orange bikini with hawian flowers, that ties and the back)  
  
Peyton: oo get, hales, but this one is sooo me( This plain red bikini) im getting it  
  
Brooke: so we got bikinis, we need like skirts and shirts and shoes.  
  
Peyton: lets go to Wet Seal  
  
Haley: ok( they head there)  
  
Wet Seal  
  
Haley i love this skirt( its a lite pink its a cordery, and it has a pink, green and white bellt)  
  
Brooke: o my god haley thats cut, what about this for me( a white tub top with rninestones , and a tie on the bottom)  
  
Peyton: im getting the same shirt in blavk  
  
Haley: i want it in tan, aand i should get this skirt( it a denim mini skirt)  
  
Peyton: im gonna get that same skirt but wite   
  
Brooke: i love it but its not me oo i like ths ( ight denim short shorts) with this shirt( a spring green cami)  
  
Peyton: i like this( dark denim short shorts with a white cami that has rhinestones on the top)  
  
Haley: This is so me( dark denim short shorts that has the light denim scares on the thigh and a pink cami that has a lace and beaded X, that croses the  
  
top of the shirt).  
  
Brooke: lets get out of here and go some where else.  
  
Peyton: lets go to filienes  
  
Haley: ok( They go into filiens jounior section)  
  
Peyton: ok we need jeans and like capris  
  
Haley: o my god i love this skirt( its a white hip huger cotton flaer white skirt with a pink strip around the waist band)  
  
PEyto: we boaught so many skirts  
  
Haley: I no but its soo cute so im getting it( she sticks her tonge out)  
  
Brooke: i want this( she holds up a pair of denim hip huger jeans and a read t-shirt that says Cant touch this)  
  
Peyton: that is so you. are we dune shoping we have to leave tomoro  
  
Haley: ya brooke are we done.  
  
Brooke: fine fine were done  
  
Its the nexted at 5:30  
  
Haley woke up to the sounds of a screaming nathan and lucas  
  
Haley:( she screams out her window) i swere to god if you guys dont shut up and let me sleep ill be a bitch this hole trip  
  
Nathan: well i though being a bitch just was the way you useally act  
  
Haley: Bit me  
  
Nathan: ill be glad to  
  
Lucas: we're sorry we woke you up Queen Haley( brooke comes up behind haley)  
  
Brooke: and you woke up Princess Brooke  
  
Nathan: o joy to bitchy girls under one roof what should we do  
  
Brooke: how bout i brake your legs  
  
Lucas: come on stop it sence were all up lets leave early  
  
Haley: im not driving in a car with him  
  
Nathan: well im not driving in the car her  
  
Brooke: o my god ,what are you to , five, were takeing my s.u.v and you both will be in the same car. now let me and haley get dressed and we will   
  
meet you out side in 45 minutes  
  
Haley: brooke what should i wear  
  
Brooke: um well its cool this mornig so who about your denim hip hugers and white tub top and those high white flip flops  
  
Haley: oo i love it  
  
Brooke: and it will drive nathan wild  
  
Haley: really, i mean who cares  
  
Brooke: you do, o what about my my hip hugers and my cant touch this shirt  
  
Haley: oo that will def make lucas go wild  
  
Brooke: i know, come on imready lets go( they walk out there door with there bags, when haley walked out nahans stoped breathing)  
  
Lucas: im driving  
  
Brooke: i got shot gun and peyton and jake want to sit together, so that leaves nathan and haley together  
  
Haley: NO NO NO and NO  
  
Brooke: YES YES YESand YES  
  
hALEY: BITCH  
  
Broooke: whore  
  
Haley: Slut  
  
BROOKE: hoe  
  
Haley: Skank  
  
Brooke: cheer slut  
  
Haley: Cheer whore  
  
Lucas: Please laddies stop with the name calling, haley just sit nexted to nathan hes not gonna kill you  
  
Haley: o he should be worried i might kill him  
  
NAthan: o i fell so threatened  
  
Lucas: get in the freaking car( they get in, and drive to peytons house)  
  
Peyton: hey guys oo haley you look sizzling, and brooke you look gorgus  
  
Brooke: and why are we so happy( jake walks out of her house  
  
JAke: o you guys are here early  
  
Haley: I think i now why shes so happy  
  
Peyton: lets just go  
  
About two hours later  
  
Haley: gezzz nathan stop freaking snoring( he wakes up)  
  
Nathan: what the hell Haley, dont do that   
  
HAley: well stop snoring  
  
Nathan: i dont snore  
  
Haley: like hell you dont( they start to shout)  
  
Nathan: I dont snore, but i think every one would like to know what bands listen to and dance around your room to  
  
HaleyL you wouldnt dare  
  
NAthan: so i was on my computer on nigh and Miss haley over hear was dancing to Nsync and Hanson  
  
Brooke: omg haley is that why you dont let anyone touch your c.d case  
  
Haley: well, yes. but Mr nathan also sings and dances to  
  
NAthan: you wouldnt  
  
Haley: ooo i would, Britany Spears( everyone was cracking up)  
  
Lucas: O my god nathan you said you bought her c.d because shes hot  
  
NAthan: SHe is  
  
Haley: o please she faker than i barbie doll  
  
Brooke: thank god wear here( they get out of the car, and head for the lobby)  
  
Lobby  
  
Ok the lady gave us three rooms and she already a sighned names to rooms  
  
Peyton: ok its me , luke, Haley nathan and Jake peyton  
  
HAley: No NoNO, HELL NO  
  
Brooke: I no haley but its just a week  
  
Haley: i no i shouldnt of came  
  
Peyton: please haley  
  
Haley: fine, but if he says one thing to me that i dont like i swear to god i will smother him with a pillow  
  
NAthan: i love you to haley( she gives him the finger)  
  
Brooke: o theres one more thing  
  
Haley: nothing can be worst than this  
  
Brooke: yes it can ( she heres haley scream) 


	6. Tequla

  
  
THE HOTLE  
  
Haley: BROOKE ....MERTILE..... DAVIS  
  
Brooke: shes gonna kill me  
  
NAthan; Mertile  
  
Brooke: can it, nathan hermin scott  
  
Haley: ( come walking down the hall way looking like she gonna kill someone) O, brooke  
  
Brooke: yes hales  
  
HAley: you want explian why there only one bed in that room  
  
Brooke: Well the three rooms that were left only had ne bed so i siad yes hoping there would be coots avilable, but there isnt.  
  
Haley: your telling me that I have to spend a week in the same bed as this arogent basterd  
  
Nathan : o haley that hurt  
  
Haley: ya ya ya( she gives him the finger)  
  
Peyton: children children. its gonna be fine its not like hes gonna make a move on you, you probly sucker punch him  
  
Haley: thats true  
  
JAke:man i'de sleep with one eye open  
  
Nathan: oo i can take her, she like a twig  
  
HAley: you know.. what eva nathan( she walks away, she goes in the room)  
  
Haley and nathans room  
  
HAlwy: no haley its been to long you cant( she talking to herself in the bathroom) O my god i have to( she starts to make herself through up nathan walks  
  
in the bathroom becaause she didnt close the door.)  
  
NAthan: HAley stop  
  
HAley: leave me alone  
  
NAthan: come on haley just stop, please( she gets up and flushs the toilet)  
  
Haley: HAppy  
  
Nathan: very( brooke walks in)  
  
Brooke: get you bathing siuts on, were going swimming  
  
Nathan: fine  
  
Haley: sure( she heads into the bathroom, to put on the swim siut she bought the other day, she walks out)  
  
NAthan: you look hot  
  
Haley: down boy, lets go( they go to the pool, at the poo,l)  
  
Pool  
  
Peyton: well nice of you to join us  
  
Haley: well Mr. i need to look in the mirror ever 20 seconds  
  
Brooke: lets play truth or dare, naughty style  
  
Haley: no brooke  
  
Brooke: yes haley  
  
Peyton: it will be fun  
  
Haley: fine  
  
Brooke: ok, so i have a bottle of tequla, all your names in a hat, and fake i.ds, and bail money  
  
Lucas: o this sounds asureing.  
  
Brooke: here are the rules. if you pick a truth , once you answere you have to drink a shot of tequla ... of of someone. if you turn down truth  
  
or dare you have to remove all your cloths in front of us.  
  
Jake: you have a sick sick mind  
  
Brooke: and the person you drink a body off of will be decided, by picking the name out of the hat.  
  
Nathan: lets play  
  
Haley: do i have to  
  
Everyone else: YES  
  
Brooke: peyton, truth or dare  
  
Peyton: dare  
  
BROOKE: okey ummmmm go into the lobby and find a bus boy and tell him to send a bobx of condoms to your room, but you have to keep  
  
your bathing siut on  
  
Peyton: you so evil( she heads to the lobby, 5 minutes later)  
  
Brooke: how did that go  
  
Peyton: i made him cry it was funny, ok nathan truth or dare  
  
Nathan: what the hell, truth  
  
Peyton: how many people have you had sex with  
  
NAthan: three  
  
Peyton: ok pick a name out of the hat,and give it to me( he picks a name and hands it to peyton) oo( she shows it to brooke)HALEY  
  
Haley: NO NO NO NO............NO  
  
bROOKE: you have to now lay down  
  
Haley: im gonna kill you brooke( she lays down, brooke poor the tequla on her stomach) shes all your nathan( he bends down and licks it up  
  
haley lets out a giggle, nathans done they go back in to the pool)  
  
Nathan: jake truth or dare  
  
Jake: dare  
  
Nathan: do that little dance you do to "Hotel  
  
Jake: i cant belive you( he gets up and starts to dance, everyone starts to laugh)  
  
Peyton: if you ever do that agien i swere i will never kiss you.  
  
Jake: haley truth or dare  
  
Haley: truth  
  
Jake: who have you had a crush on sence first grade  
  
Haley: how do you no that.......Brooke  
  
Jake: answere the question or strip  
  
Haley: ok.. ummm tim  
  
Brooke: hALEY JAMES YOU LIE, but here pick a name out of the hat( she picks and hands it to brooke) Nathan  
  
HAley: no no no no no  
  
Brooke: haley you have too( just then six more teens come)  
  
Haley: thank god  
  
Spoilers  
  
1. someone has eyes on nathan  
  
2. some one has eyes for haley  
  
3. CAN YOU SAY RAPE  
  
4. Shoping 


	7. Club Dance

Brooke: who are they( she says in a snotty attitude, they come over)  
  
Laynie: looks like were not the only ones who like late nite swims. im laynie  
  
Brooke: well a blonde bimbo like you could only be named laynie( she gaves her a dirty look)  
  
Ryan: im ryan, and your HOT( he looks at haley)  
  
HAley: oo please( she laughs)  
  
Riley : im logan, were are yall from  
  
Peyton: tree hill north carolina  
  
Justin: im justin( he looks peyton up and down) how you doin( lol i loved friends)  
  
Peyton: so do you always take your lines from t.v shows  
  
Justin: when someones this hot yes  
  
Adem: im adem  
  
Megan: im megan  
  
Brooke: im brooke, thats peyton, hes jake, shes haley, hes nathan, and hes lucas( Ryan is looking haley up and down, nathans ready to punch him)  
  
Peyton: do yo want to play truth or dare  
  
everyone but brooke and haley: yes  
  
Brooke, haley: NO  
  
rYAN: COME ON HALEY, play  
  
Haley: you give me the creeps  
  
Megan: so i like love truth or dare  
  
Brooke: you sound like like like like like 11. and why do you saty like in every sentece  
  
Megan: ( she starts to cry) like i dont no  
  
Brooke: cry me a river  
  
Haley: im gonna go to the room , nathan do you have the key( she gets up and ryan keeps stairing at her)  
  
Peyton: phyco starer person stop looking at her  
  
NAthan: here hales( he give her the key)  
  
Ryan: so do you need any help  
  
Haley: i;de rather be starnded on an island with freaking nathan , then getting help from you  
  
NAthan: oo thanks haley i love you too( sarcastly, she walks away)  
  
Brooke: nathan truth or dare  
  
Nathan: truth  
  
Brooke: do you like haley  
  
NAthan: we have hated each other sence i took her glue in kindergarden  
  
Lucas: onlt you would rember that  
  
Laynie: like i think she like likes you  
  
Brooke: if one of you sat like one more time i swear i will beat you over the head with a base ball bat  
  
Lucas: why dont all of us go to this club call CLud Dance  
  
PEyton: fine  
  
Brooke: ya what eva  
  
NAthan: sure  
  
Laynie: ya  
  
Megan: sure  
  
Ryan: is haley gonna come  
  
Nathan: not if you go( they all get out of the pool and head for the room)  
  
Nathan and haleys room  
  
Haley: hey   
  
NAthan: so do you want to come to club dance with us  
  
Haley: is that creep gonna be there  
  
Nathan: you mean the one that thinks your hot. yes hell be there  
  
Haley: i can tease him give me 30 minutes  
  
30 minutes later  
  
haley walked out of the bathroom wearing that white mini skirt she bout the previse day, a pink tub top, and pink high flip flops, here hair down   
  
and its wavy light pink lip gloss .  
  
Haley: what do you think  
  
Nathan: ( he was speeckless) you are haley james right  
  
Haley: why yes i am( knock on the f=door, its ryan)  
  
RYan: i was wiating for you my love  
  
Haley: eww, leave, nathan you ready( he was wearing black jeans a light blue t-shirt and tims)  
  
Nathan: ya lets go, brooke and them are down stairs( they go down stairs)  
  
Brooke( wereing low- rise jeans and a pink bikkini top) Bitchin ,hales  
  
Peyton:( wereing a black mini and a red halter top) you look great  
  
Haley: so do you  
  
Laynie: what about us  
  
Brooke: you look like california sluts  
  
Megan; bitch  
  
Brooke: whore  
  
Megan: slut  
  
Brooke: man whore  
  
Lucas: both of you shut up  
  
Laynie: ok luky  
  
Brooke: dont call him that  
  
RYan: can we go, haley aand i want to dance  
  
Haley: ( laughs) when pigs fly, brooke stops wearing make-up, when luke and nathan will hate basket ball, and peyton listens to teen pop bands  
  
Jake : lets go( they leave)  
  
Club Dance  
  
Haley: its so brite  
  
Brooke: no kidding, i need a drink  
  
Haley: me too( brooke, haley and peyotn go to the bar)  
  
Brooke: give me vodka striaght up  
  
Peyton: vodka neat with a twist  
  
Haley: vodka on the rocks with a twist lime not lemon( the bartender nods, and hands her them the drinks)  
  
Ryan: come on haley lets dance  
  
HAley: NO  
  
Ryan: i said lets dance  
  
Haley: and i said no  
  
Ryan: no haley were dancing( he grabes her wrist)  
  
Haley: your hurting me( nathan hears)  
  
Ryan: does it look like i care, now lets dance( nathan comes up)  
  
NAthan: you can ether let her go or my fist is gonna be in your face  
  
Ryan: me and haley are gonna dance  
  
Haley: no were not  
  
Ryan: yes we are( nathan punchs him in the face)  
  
Nathan: are you still gonna dance  
  
RYan: ( getting up) no ( he lives)  
  
Nathan: you ok  
  
Haley: ya thanks( they walk over to the bar)  
  
Brooke: can you keep your blonde mouth shut  
  
Laynie: keep it up bitch  
  
Brooke: oo thats it( she punches her, they begian to fight, lucas pulls brooke off of her)  
  
Lucas: come on brooke lets go over here  
  
Peyton: jake do you want to leave it seem they only play tecno in this club  
  
Jake: sure  
  
Justin: peyton your leaving  
  
Peyton: ya joey im leaveing  
  
JUstin: my name is justin  
  
Peyton: i no but you take your pick up lines from joey on friends( her and jake leave, haley sitting at the bar drinking vodka)  
  
Nathan: haley i think thats enough  
  
Haley: no natey its never enough, this just gives me another excuss to through up  
  
Nathan: haley i rely think that enough you drank like 5 pluss the tequla at the pool  
  
Haley: you just want me to go back to the hotle to get in my pants, i mean skirt  
  
Nathan: ( he kaughs) come on haley lthats enough  
  
HAley: bartender, one more  
  
NAthan: no shes all done  
  
Haley: no nathan im not  
  
Nathan: yes you are( he picks her up like hes holding a baby, and goes over to lucas and brooke talking)  
  
Lucas: whats up with hales  
  
Nathan: shes just a little drunk, im gonna take her back to the hotel  
  
Haley: ya so he he can get in my pants, i mean skirt( they start to laugh)  
  
NAthan: bye guys( they leave)  
  
spoilers  
  
1. the gang goes out to breakfeast  
  
2. some and some on hook up  
  
3. nathan and haley get lost 


	8. Lost

Nexted morrining  
  
HAley: fuck, my head  
  
Nathan: o does princess have a hang over  
  
Haley: how much did i drink, and wht did i do that ill regret  
  
Nathan: umm about a hole botttle of vodka, and you kept saying a wanted to get in my pants,...im not saying i didnt want to  
  
Haley: perv( she walks to the door that leads to brooke and lucas's room and knocks but relizes its opend) O MY GOD, I DIDNT NEED  
  
TO SEEE THAT( she runs into her room)  
  
Nathan: what whats rong  
  
Haley: donrt go in there  
  
NAthan: wht,( he walks to the opened door) DAMN ITS CALLED CLOTHS.EWWW  
  
Lucas: its called nocking  
  
NAthan: its called locking your door(he walks away)  
  
Haley: i told you not to go in there  
  
Nathan: bit me  
  
Haley: ill be glad to............. eait why does it sound better when a guys says it.  
  
Nathan: im taking a shower( he goes to the bathroom)  
  
10 minutes later  
  
HAley: finally another person need to use it  
  
Nathan: bitch  
  
Haley: whore( she goes in the bathroom and come out an hour later in denim short shorts, a pink and white polo shirt , white phat pherm sneakers  
  
and her hair in a messy bun)  
  
Nathan: oo ya miss i take an hour in the bathroom.  
  
Haley: bite me  
  
Nathan: ill be glad to  
  
Haley: wear are we going  
  
NAthan: i think brooke said time square  
  
Haley: kewl when do we have to meet them  
  
NAthan: a half hour ago  
  
Haley: ok lets go( they head to the lobby)  
  
lobby  
  
Peyton: well its nice of you to join us  
  
Nathan: well haley took her sweet ass time  
  
Haley: your right my ass is sweet( they head to time square)  
  
time square  
  
Jake: this is cool, i mine you see it on t.v but its awsome up close  
  
Peytob: ya i no( nathan and haley still couldnt talk to broooke or lucas with out laughing)  
  
Jake: is there a reason you guys arent talking to each other  
  
Nathan: lets just say these two sleep in there birth day siuts and dont lock doors  
  
Peyton: too much info  
  
haley: i want to go to breakfest  
  
Peyton: im hungrey too  
  
Nathan: ok babys , how bought we go here  
  
Lucas: fine  
  
the breakfest place  
  
a young waiter about 5 8 dark hair and green eyes came over to the table  
  
Chase: im chase and ill be your waiter, can i get you something to drink  
  
Nathan: coffee  
  
Lucas: coffee  
  
Brooke: coofee  
  
Peyton: coffee  
  
Jake: coffee( haley just sat there in aw)  
  
The gang: HALEY  
  
Haley: ( getting out of her daze) what  
  
Peyton: what do you want to drink  
  
Haley: oo orange juice with no pulp and ice not cubes, cushed   
  
Chase: ok ill be back in a minute  
  
Nathan: gezz can you get any more spusifict  
  
HAloey: ive always drank orange jiuce like that, o you dont rember second grade , breakefest with the parents, you took my fork so i spilled my  
  
orange jiuce on you( chase comes)  
  
CHase: here you go( he hands them the drinks) what can i get you to eat  
  
Nathan: umm il have the bacon and cheese omlete  
  
Lucas: same  
  
Peyton: same  
  
Brooke: same  
  
Jake: same  
  
Haely: umm ill have the french tost on wheat bread, light not bernt, and bacon crispy not burnt, and strawberry syrpe not maple  
  
Chase: ok then that will be up in a min( he leaves)  
  
Peyton: haley your picky  
  
haley: i no( there food comes)  
  
Chase: here you go( theres a note on haleys plate, it read, chase left)  
  
Is this to your liking princess.lol. i like my french tost the same way  
  
i know we dont know each other but heres my number. i bartend at  
  
THe Zone its a club come by tonight ......... if you want  
  
chase  
  
Brooke: hales whats that  
  
Haley: its nothing  
  
NAthan: its probly a love note from CHase  
  
HAley: your right and your mad cause its not from you( she gives him a smirk)  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Peyton: im stuffed  
  
HAley: me too  
  
Brooke: you hardly ae anything  
  
Haley: hey i get fill ed up fast, can we go  
  
NAthan: ya lets go( they get up and leave)  
  
time square  
  
haleys lost  
  
Haley: were the hell did everyone go( she sees nathan)  
  
Nathan: Haley, were is everyone  
  
Haley: if i new would i be here  
  
Nathan: lets go find them( the start to walk)  
  
20 minutes later  
  
HAley: you ass hole you got us lost more  
  
Nathan: your the one who told me to go right  
  
HAley: ya but you went left.  
  
nathan: and you didnt correct me  
  
HAley: bit me  
  
spoilers  
  
1. nathan feels jealouse when haley wants to go out with chase  
  
2. someone mite be pregnet  
  
3. Temtations rise 


	9. Temtations

Nathan andHaley are still lost  
  
HAley: its been like 5 hours  
  
Nathan: i no . What tim is it  
  
Haley: six, i have to meet chase at that club  
  
Nathan: i dont think you should go  
  
Haley: did he look like some serial killer  
  
NAthan: did that dude ryan  
  
Haley: o my god here it is, your coming in with me  
  
NAthan: I..I captin( they walk in, and spots chase)  
  
Chase: hey haley, and friend from the restrunt  
  
Haley: he had to come with me we got lost  
  
Chase: oo, so im of in 10 minutes we can go somewhere and i can give him directions to your hotle.  
  
Haley: okay( he goes behind the bar)  
  
Nathan: i dont think you should go with him  
  
Haley: well i am  
  
NAthan: you dont no im he cluld like mug you  
  
Haley: ya cause muggers work at family resterunts  
  
Nathan i still dont think you should go with him  
  
HAley: why dony you want me to go with him  
  
Nathan( he was speach less)  
  
Haley: answere the question.  
  
Nathan: Because haley im.... Falling in love with you( he walks out)  
  
HAley:( to chase) i cant go out with you tonite, im sorry( she runs after nathan, and relizes her hotle is nexted to the club)  
  
the hotle  
  
Haley: have you seen Nathan  
  
Peyton: i dont no but brooke needs us  
  
HAley: why.  
  
Peyton: she mite be pregnet  
  
Haley: wow.. did she take a test  
  
Peyton: wear waiting for it to finish( they walk into the room)  
  
Brooke: im.... pregnet  
  
HAley: ( she hugs brooke) its gonna be ok  
  
Peyton: ya were gonna get you through it  
  
Brooke: i just want to be alone  
  
HAley: ok( her and peyton go to there on rooms)  
  
Haleys room  
  
nathans not there  
  
Haley: damn( nathan wakes in)  
  
NAthan: so your not out with chase  
  
Haley: you rember when we were in the pool and jake ask me who i had a crush on sence first grade  
  
Nathan: yes  
  
Haley: i said tim. but its been you( they lean in and kiss it was sweet at first but then it became more passiont, they hers a yell from nexted story)  
  
Brooke and nathans room  
  
Lucas: did you say your pregnet( nathan and haley come in)  
  
Brooke: yes  
  
Lucas: were gonna get through this together  
  
Brooke: ok nathan haley i can see you  
  
Haley: hey  
  
BRooke: so did you go out with chase  
  
Haley: umm no i found someone way better  
  
Brooke: who( haley looks at nathan and nods)  
  
Haley: oo no one its just nathan  
  
Brooke: o my god. so you to are together  
  
Nathan: well it looks that way( they herd peyton scream, they walked into her room)  
  
Peyton and jakes room  
  
Peyton: im..................................  
  
spiolers  
  
1. SHOPING  
  
2. SEX  
  
3. they came with six and leave with nine 


	10. SEX

everyone ran into peytons room  
  
Lucas: what wrong  
  
JAke: shes pregnet( oo jenny doesnt exised in this story)  
  
Brooke: that good im not alone one  
  
Peyton: im only 17  
  
Jake: well get through this together, and they hate each other why they makeing out( nathan and haley)  
  
Brooke: they got together  
  
Peyton: that explians alot, get a room  
  
NAthan: we have one  
  
Jake: then use it  
  
Halry: o we will( they go in to there room)  
  
there room  
  
Haley: stop your tickling me  
  
NAthan: thats the point( they fall on the bed, making out)  
  
Haley: Nathan im ready  
  
Nathan: you cant take this back in the mornig  
  
Haley: shut up i no, noe kiss me you fool( they start to make out real passiontat, cloths begin flying, and they start havein sex)  
  
nexted day  
  
NAthan: hey sexy  
  
Hley: hey  
  
Nathan: so what do u want to do to day  
  
Haley: shoping, fro baby cloths  
  
Nathan: WHAT( he screamed like a girl)  
  
Haley: not me, hopfully, peyton and brooke, rember them  
  
NAthan: ok good i dont no if i could handle a kid  
  
Haley: me eather( she starts to rember)   
  
Both: did nwe use protection  
  
HAley: did we  
  
Nathan: i think it was all so fast  
  
Haley: o my god o my god  
  
Nathan: what are the chances your pregnet  
  
HAley: i could be nathan  
  
NAthan: well they have those early pregnecy tests dont they  
  
Ha;ey: ya but we just had sex last night its still early  
  
Nathan:( he hugs her) hales it will be ok.  
  
Haley: thank  
  
NAthan: me luke and jake are going to shoot hoops in the gym  
  
Haley: okay, bye( they kkiss) 


	11. Baby Cloths

HAley: loOk at all these Baby cloths you guys got  
  
Brooke: i no who knew being pregnet could be so much fun  
  
Peyton: but we are gonna get fat  
  
Brooke: dont say the f word  
  
Peyton: haley, your lucky your not gonna have a baby  
  
Haley: ya i no, im not ready  
  
Brooke: ya me etha  
  
Peyton: same here  
  
Brooke: but im gonna love this baby, more than anything  
  
Peyton: im kinda looking forward to the nexed nine months  
  
HAley: you guys are gonna make great moms  
  
Both: we no( they all laugh, and chase somes)  
  
Chase: haley  
  
Haley: chase , what are you doing here  
  
Chase: do you want to go out tonight  
  
Peyton: she cant  
  
Brooke: she has a boyfriend  
  
Chase: ok maybe some other timed( he leaves)   
  
Haley: do you think i hurt his feelings  
  
Peyton: probly, but your with nathan now  
  
HAley: its soo wierd, i mean we hated each other for so long now wear together  
  
Brooke: you no what they say, the person you fight with the most is your true love.( they spot the guys with three girls)  
  
Peyton: what the fuck, are they doing with those sluts from the hotle( laynie, megan and riley)  
  
Brooke: lucas is a dead man( they walk up to them)  
  
Peyton: jake you want to explian why the threee of you, whom by the way have girlfriends are out with california sluts  
  
Megan: i resent that  
  
Haley: nathan,( she walks away)  
  
Brooke: see what you guys do, get girls pregnet then leave them  
  
Nathan: what, wait haley is pregnet  
  
Peyton: no not that i no of, but we're leaving( they hope into brookes s.u.v and drive)  
  
Laynie: those girls are pregnet  
  
Lucas: ya exept haley, i think  
  
Jake: guys we have to find a way back to tree hill  
  
Riley: we can take you  
  
Lucas: no, no ,no thats the worst thing that we can do  
  
Nathan: bye girls  
  
JAke: bye( they leave)  
  
Lucas: well we should go to the hotel pack and trie and get a fligh to tree hill  
  
Jake: ya, peyton is gonna kill me  
  
Lucas: brooke is gonna berry me alive  
  
NAthan: me and haley have been together for 48 hours, shes probly gonna dump my ass  
  
its been two weeks and the girls still arent talking to the boys  
  
English class  
  
haley hasnt been feeling good  
  
Mrs. miskinis: ok class now were gonna talk about poetry( with that haley got up and ran to the bathroom)  
  
Brooke: my i go see how she is  
  
Mrs.M: yes  
  
Peyton: im going too( they leave)  
  
BAthroom  
  
haleys in a stall throwing up  
  
Peyton: haley, honey you ok  
  
Haley: no, and i mean no  
  
Brooke: whats wrong  
  
HAley: im ,late, realy late  
  
Peyton: have you taking a test yet  
  
HAley: no  
  
Brooke: lets go to the drug store( they walk out of the bathroom and class just got out)  
  
Nathan: haley you ok  
  
Haley: im fine, just go be with that bimbo laynie.( the grols walk out of the school)  
  
Brooke: ok wear here( they walk into the drug store)  
  
HAley: ya wear her  
  
Peyton: come on me and brooke did it  
  
Haley: and you both were out of state  
  
Brooke: piont taken, here they are( brooke grabs one and hands it to haley, deb sees the girls, and whats in haleys hands)  
  
Deb: hey girls( she sees whats in her hand) haley are you pregnet  
  
Haley: I..I. I dont no, i have to go( she hands the test to brooke and walks out)  
  
Deb: so brooke, how the baby  
  
Brooke: im doing fine but i dont like morrning sicknerss  
  
Deb: i no when i was pregnet with nathan i had it throw my hole pregncy, and peyton how the baby  
  
Peyton: great i havent had morning sickness yet  
  
Deb: consider yourself lucky,, but i have to get back to the cafe see you girls  
  
Both: bye  
  
Brooke: we need to by this for haley  
  
Peyton: ok lets go  
  
THe scott house  
  
Deb:( shes cooking, pasta lucas, and nathan come in)  
  
Lucas: hey mom  
  
Deb: hey honey  
  
Lucas: i got homework( he leaves)  
  
Deb: nathan can we talk  
  
NAthan: sure , whats up mom  
  
Deb: well i wen to C.V.S and i went down the wrong isle  
  
Nathan: wow mom thats so interesting  
  
Deb: im not done, and i saw brooke peyton and haley  
  
Nathan: ok  
  
Deb: haley had a pregnecy test in her hand,and i no you guys were going out in new york  
  
Nathan: i .... have to go( he leaves)  
  
HAleys house  
  
Brooke: 20 seconds  
  
HAley: o my god what if im Pregnet  
  
Peyton: ( her face goes pale, she hands the test to haley, nathan walks in and the girls didnt relize)  
  
Haley: im..... pregnet( she turns around and sees nathan) NATHAN 


	12. I HATE NATHAN SCOTT

Haley: im.....pregnet( she turns around to see nathan) NATHAN  
  
Nathan: peyton brooke can i talk to haley  
  
Brooke: sure, bye haley( her and peyton leave)  
  
HAley: what do you want  
  
Nathan: i wont to be apart of you and this babys life  
  
Haley: well we always dont get what we want  
  
NAthan: haley come on laynie dosent mean as much to me as you do  
  
Haley: but she means something to you  
  
Nathan: i didnt mean that  
  
HAley: yes you did, now leave  
  
Nathan: hal....( he was cut off)  
  
Haley: just go( he leaves)  
  
Nathans house  
  
Deb: is she  
  
Nathan: yea she is( he walks up stairs)  
  
Lucas: where did you go  
  
NAthan: to haleys  
  
Lucas: but isnt she mad at you  
  
Nathan: shes...shes pregnet  
  
Lucas: welcome to the club  
  
Nathan: the wierd thing is, i always thought tim would be the first to get a girl pregnet  
  
Lucas: well it was me, then jake, then you  
  
NAthan: its late im gonna get some sleep( he goes to his room)  
  
Nexted day  
  
Brooke: haley come on were gonna be late for the ultra sound  
  
Peyton: brooke we have 30 minutes  
  
HAley: im ready lets go( they head for the car)  
  
PEyton: so have you thought of any names  
  
Brooke: sandra  
  
Peyton: no  
  
HAley: carter  
  
Brooke: no  
  
Peyton: isabella  
  
Haley: no  
  
Brooke: Christopher  
  
Peyton: thats cool  
  
Haley: mackenzie  
  
Brooke: ya thats cool  
  
Peyton: paige  
  
HAley: thats so pretty  
  
Brooke: were here( they get out of the car)  
  
the docters office  
  
Brooke: hi we have an apiontment  
  
Ronda: ok names  
  
Brooke: Haley James, Brooke Davise, and Peyton sawyer  
  
Ronda: ok the docter will be right with you  
  
Haley: thank-you  
  
Docter: umm haley james, brooke davis, and peyton sawyore  
  
Peyton: here goes nothing( they walk into the office)  
  
Docter: is there a reason you all wanted to be the same room  
  
HAley: were best friends  
  
Docter: ok , so whos first  
  
Brooke: ill go( she lays on the table)  
  
Docter: ok so your indeed having a baby and it looks perficctly healthy  
  
Brooke: thank god( she gets up)  
  
Peyton: im nexted( she lays on the table)  
  
Docter: ok,, yes you too are indeed pregnet, and the baby looks perfecty healthy  
  
Peyton: ok good  
  
Docter: ok Miss. james your nexted( she gets on the table) ok you baby looks perfectly healthy  
  
Haley: ok good  
  
Docter: theres a problem though  
  
Haley: whats wrong with my baby  
  
Docter: nothing, but in your files it says you were anerxic  
  
Haley: yes i was  
  
Docter: was. that was the key word, you will need extra nutrience, for you and the baby  
  
Haley: ok, ill do what ever i can to make sure my baby is safe  
  
Docter: ill need to see you girls back her in one month  
  
Brooke: ok, see ya then( they leave, and go to the car)  
  
PEyton: it feels like a girl  
  
HALEY: ME TOO  
  
brooke: i want a girl  
  
haley: we still need names but then agien we doont no what were haveing  
  
peyton: i told my dad, i wasnt to happy, but hes not kicking me out  
  
Haley: same with me, my parents arent happy, but there not making me leave  
  
Brooke: my parents kicked me out  
  
Haley: you can live with me, we have an extra bedroom, and besides my parents love you  
  
Brooke: realy you think they would  
  
Haley: ya, and we can go through this together, all of us  
  
Peyton: ya with out the fathers  
  
Haley: i hate nathan( they walk into haleys house)  
  
Brooke: lucas isnt going anywere near this child  
  
Peyton: i want jake in my babys life  
  
HAley:I want nathan in my babys life to, but when he was with laynie, it made me want to chop her blonde head off  
  
Brooke: ya but i realy felt something with luke but that chick riley made it a mess  
  
peyton: lets not think of this lets just focus on these babys  
  
Haley: shes right they cant handle all this stress( brookes phone rings)  
  
Brooke: hello brookie here  
  
Lucas: brooke im sorry please just come to my house and bring haley and peyton  
  
Brooke: what eva( she hangs the phone up)  
  
Peyton: what did he want  
  
Brooke: he wants us to come over  
  
Haley: come on lets go( they get up and leave)  
  
Nathans house  
  
theres a knock on the door  
  
Nathan: ill get it( he opens the door and sees laynie, riley and megan)  
  
Lucas: what are you doing here  
  
Megan: we wanted to see you guys  
  
Laynie: we didnt get a chance to talk much( laynie hugs nathan, megan hugs jake, and riley hugs lucas, and brooke haley and peyton see)  
  
PEyton: so this is why you wanted us to come over  
  
Brooke: to see you guys with these sluts  
  
HAley: we dont need this were pregnet, and here you guys are trying to make up with us, and we walk in and see you hugging some other chick  
  
haley peyton and brooke leave  
  
spoilers  
  
they find out the sex of the babys  
  
some one has a problem with the baby  
  
brooke moves in with haley 


	13. cousins

its one month later and the girls havent talked to the guys since the night the saw them with the california sluts.  
  
Peyton's house  
  
Haley: o my god i cant belive were gonna find out the sex of the babys  
  
Brooke: i know, it feels like a girl  
  
Haley: i dont care as long its healthy  
  
Peyton: alright lets go.  
  
the docters office  
  
DOcter: ok miss davis would you please get on the table.  
  
Brooke: sure( he puts that jelly stuff on her stomach)  
  
Docter: ok it looks like a boy  
  
Brooke: o my god, its a boy  
  
Docter: miss james( haley gets on the table he puts that jelly stuff on her stomach)  
  
Haley: berrrrr its cold  
  
Docter: your having a baby girl  
  
Haley: im having a girl  
  
Peyton: good job hales  
  
Docter: miss sawyer  
  
Peyton: ok lets do this( he puts that jelly stuff on her stomach)  
  
Docter: looks like a girl  
  
Peyton: o my god( she gets off the table)  
  
DOcter: ill need to see you girls in a month  
  
Haley: ok bye  
  
the car  
  
Brooke: wht color should i paint my babys room  
  
HAley: umm pink  
  
Peyton: haley brookes having a boy  
  
Haley: so  
  
BrooKe: how about a baby yellow  
  
Haley: ok that will be cute, mines gonna be pick  
  
Peyton: mines gonna be purple( haley holds her stomach)  
  
HAley: o my god it hurts, ouhhhhhhh  
  
Brooke: o my god, haqley you ok  
  
Haley: it hurts, so much  
  
Peyton: were taking you to the hostpital.  
  
the hospital  
  
nathan: how can some one hurt there wrist making french toast  
  
Lucas: easy i did( they walk in the hospital)  
  
resptionest: name please  
  
Lucas: lucas scott  
  
resptionist: ok Mr scott the docter will be with you in a minute( brooke peyton and haley come runing in)  
  
Brooke:SOMEONE HELP MY FRIENDS. THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER BABY.( nathan turns around)  
  
Nathan: o my god haley  
  
nurse: mama what happened  
  
Brooke: we were in the car talking about what colors we were gonna paint the nurserys, i asked haley what color i should  
  
paint mine she said pink, but peyton siad no cause im having a boy. then haley starts holding ehr stomach and screams.  
  
Nurse: ok were gonna get her to a room should i call the father  
  
Nathan: im the father  
  
Nurse: ok come with me  
  
HAley: ( in between sobs) no i'de rather have brooke or peyton with me not some some california slut kisser  
  
Brooke: ill go with her( her and haley go to a room)  
  
NAthan: i should be with haley, not brooke  
  
Peyton: well maby you would if you wernt with laynie( jake runs in and doesnt see peyton)  
  
Jake: lucas, you ok, i was with megan at the park and nathan told me you guys were at the hospital  
  
Peyton: megan.. megan.. o my god  
  
Jake: peyt...im  
  
Peyton: no jake listen to me and listen good. stay away from me and my baby girl, and nathan stay away from haley and her baby girl  
  
and luke stay away from brooke and her baby boy( she walks through the door that brooke and haley went through)  
  
Lucas: i didnt do anything, wiat did she say baby boy  
  
NAthan: ya, and haleys having a baby girl  
  
Haleys room  
  
docter: miss james your baby is fine,  
  
Haley: thank god  
  
docter: you have too much stress, you need to cool down all the dramma  
  
Haley: ok i will  
  
Brooke: when can i take her home  
  
Docter: umm you can take her home now but you need to have someone keep an eye on her  
  
Peyton: ok come haley lets go( they leave the room and see nathan, lucas and jake still waiting for luke to see the docter)  
  
NAthan: haley are you ok  
  
Haley: nathan stay the hell away from me and my baby .... my baby  
  
B rooke: and luke stay away from me and my baby  
  
Peyton: do i even need to say it jake.. stay away from me and my baby( the walk out of the hosptal)  
  
HAley: im hungary  
  
Peyton: me too  
  
Brooke: umm taco bell  
  
Haley: i cant eat spicie food, pizza  
  
Peyton: ya  
  
Brooke: ok pizza( the pull into the pizza place)  
  
Brooke: can we get two large cheese pizzas  
  
The guy: sure( laynie megan and riley)  
  
Megan: i slept at jakes house last night he gave me this ramons shirt to wear, it kinda cute  
  
Peyton: to haley) that my fucking shirt( she walks up to them  
  
Megan: what do you want  
  
Peyton: MY SHIRT BACK( she rips the shirt of megan)  
  
Megan: ahhhhh, BITCH( peyton walks out)  
  
Laynie: can you say phyco  
  
HAley: can you say whore  
  
Laynie: just because nathan and i are together doesnt give you the right to to talk to me that way( the guys walk in)  
  
HAley: no it doesnt but it does give me the wright to do this( she punhs her as hard as she can in the face)  
  
Haley: now go tell daddy you need a plastic surgen to fix your nose. and you should change your name to barbie cause your  
  
made of all plastic.  
  
Laynie: whore( she ready to slap her)  
  
Haley: try and hit me agien, you;ll be in a perment body cast  
  
Laynie: is that a threat  
  
Haley: no thats a promise  
  
Brooke: GO HALEY( haley walks up to the boys)  
  
Haley: to nathan) you can go back to your barbie doll now( to jake) oo jake nexted time you sleep with a girl dont let her wear peytons cloths(he see  
  
the shirtless girl)  
  
Brooke: you all can go to hell  
  
Lucas: brooke  
  
Brooke: drop dead( she walks out)  
  
Haley: nexted time you mess with me laynie, you will be eating out of a straw.  
  
Laynie: can you say hormones  
  
HAley( punching her in the face agien) CAN YOU SAY BODY CAST  
  
Laynie: your a phyco bitch  
  
Haley: so ive been told, and your nothing but a lonly girl who sponges off of daddys money, and cant keep a boyfriend cause she always cheats  
  
NAthan: how do you know that  
  
Haley: o she didnt tell you, she my cousin  
  
Lucas: what  
  
Haley: ya my cousin laura lynn, o we never got along, always jelouse of me, because my parents acutly give a damn about me( she walks out) 


	14. Back to the hospital

Nathan: your cousins  
  
Laynie: ya but does it realy matter  
  
NAthan: yes it matters, and you tried to hit the mother of my child  
  
laynie: she hit me first  
  
lucas: laura lynn, you tried to kiss me at haleys parents christmas party, like two years ago  
  
laynie: so you did remeber me  
  
jake: you girls have problem if you conspier agenst your family(the guys walk out)  
  
the parking lot- the girls car  
  
HAley: o my god do you know how much a hate thatslut  
  
Brooke: yes i do ( someone nocks on the window)  
  
NAthan: please haley talk to me  
  
haley: when hell freezes over  
  
NAthan: five minutes please  
  
jake: please peyton  
  
Lucas: please brooke  
  
The girls: FINE YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES( they get out of the car)  
  
NAthan/haley  
  
nathan: hales im sorry, i need you i need are baby  
  
Haley: you dont need me or pepreaka, all you need is laynie  
  
NAthan: PEPREAKA  
  
Haley: its just trying it out  
  
Nathan: no no no no no, thats not my babys name  
  
Haley: sence when was this your baby  
  
NAthan: sence i made it  
  
HAley: it takes two to tango  
  
NAthan: please haley( laynie walks up behind nathan and whispers in his ear)  
  
Laynie: we still on to night . your bed  
  
haley: i hope you all drop dead( she leaves)  
  
lucas/ brooke  
  
Brooke: what do you want  
  
lucas: i want you brooke, i want you  
  
Brooke: i have priorties now, like Philiep  
  
lucas: is that your new boyfriend  
  
Brooke: no its my son  
  
lucas: is your son gonna be gay( im sooooo sorry to any one who likes that name . im not trying to be mean)  
  
Brooke: that was my grandfathers name( she runs off crying)  
  
jake/peyton  
  
peyuton: jake i hate you  
  
jake: im soooooo sorry peyton i didnt mean to hurt you  
  
megan: hey lover boy  
  
peyton: you make me ill. ( she walks away but then stops)  
  
Peyton: OWWW OWWWW ( she falls to the ground)  
  
Jake: PEYTON, O MY GOD  
  
peyton: it hurts it hurts( brooke lucas haley nathan, laynie co me over)  
  
HAley: o my god peyt, we need to get her to the hospital  
  
Brooke: come on peyt can you stand up  
  
jake: im coming  
  
peyton: OWWWWWWWW OWWWWWW  
  
haLEY: damn jake pick her up lets go( haley holds her head)  
  
Brooke: ok haley you need to get home the baby cant handel all this stress  
  
NAthan: haley let me take you home  
  
laynie: but we have plans  
  
NAthan: no we dont we never did we never will.HAley come on you look pale( he takes her hand and brings her to his car)  
  
Hospital  
  
jake: I NEED SOME HELP  
  
Nurse: whats wrong  
  
Brooke: shes pregnet and shes screaming and holding her stomach  
  
nurse: lets get her to a room, we need the father  
  
Jake: thaats me( the disapere through door)  
  
HAley's house  
  
haley: thats not her name  
  
NAthan: huh  
  
HAley: pepreaka, that was never gonna be her name  
  
nathan: thank god  
  
Haley: you can leave ill be fine  
  
NAthan: haley  
  
Haley: what  
  
NAthan: I LOVE YOU  
  
Haley: nathan i love you too  
  
NAthan: then why cant you forgive me, i didnt know she was your cousin  
  
haley: ya i no, but shes always there, always with you and i dont want our baby around her  
  
NAthan: our baby  
  
HAley: it takes two to tango  
  
hospital  
  
brooke: you dont need to be here  
  
Lucas: i want to  
  
Brooke: shouldnt you be with you girl friend  
  
Lucas: shes not my girls friend  
  
Brooke: what ever  
  
Lucas: whats your problem  
  
Brooke: the fact that im falling in love with you, im carrying your child, and your in some other sluts bed  
  
hey all sorry for the name thingy those wont be the babys names  
  
spoilers  
  
1. whats up with peyton  
  
2. what will lucas say nexted  
  
3. surprise for nathan and haley 


	15. BABY STUFF

Hospital  
  
peyton: whats wrong with my baby  
  
docter: you baby is perfictly fine, one baby was just pushing the other one.  
  
jake: there are two  
  
docter: yes, your having twins  
  
peyton: whats the sex of them  
  
docter: girl and boy  
  
jake: im have a daughter and a son  
  
Peyton: you are, no i am ( she gets up and leaves)  
  
lucas: i love you too brooke  
  
Brooke: well you have a funny way of showing it ( her and peyton leave)  
  
haleys room  
  
NAthan: haley im so sorry i never ment to hurt you ( haleys phone rings) are you gonna pick up  
  
Haley: no leave it( she pulls him to her and kisses him)  
  
haley's answereing mation  
  
LAynie: hey haley its laynie, i was wondering if nathan was there.. tell him im on his bed wereing nothing waiting for him to  
  
get here, for our date. bye hales.  
  
haley:( pushs away) get the hell out  
  
NAthan: haley...  
  
Haley: no leave, now.( he leaves)  
  
down stairs  
  
brooke: what are you doing here  
  
Nathan: i thought me and haley were getting back together then laynie called  
  
peyton: bastard, leaving haley for her( he leaves)  
  
haley: he guys  
  
Brooke: guess what  
  
Haley: what  
  
Peyton: im having twins  
  
Haley: o my god  
  
Peyton: i no its a girl and boy  
  
Brooke: why dont we go shoping for baby stuff paint, cribs changing tables  
  
Haley: you read my mind( they head for the car)  
  
Home depot  
  
Peyton: im having a girl and boy so dark yellow is good  
  
HAley: ya im want to do i light yellow  
  
Brooke: im doing light green  
  
peyton: so we got the paint, now lets go to babys R us  
  
brooke: yay i love shoping( they head to baby's are us)  
  
Baby's R us  
  
Brooke: thats the crib i want( a dark oak sliegh crib)  
  
Haley: i have to have this one(a light oak sliegh crib with virtical bars)  
  
Peyton: hmmm i like those ones( a day bed type crib, light oak, has virtical bars)  
  
Brooke: so we got cribs now we need bedding  
  
Haley: o its over there( they walk over two isles)  
  
Peyton: i need sort of matching one but differnt colors  
  
Haley: how about them( one is pliad blue and yellow with patchs and strips, ans the other is pink and yellow and looks the same as the other)  
  
Peyton: i like it  
  
HAley: i like this one( its yellow blue and white it has patches with stars and moons that are the same color of the patchs)  
  
Haley: i think im gonna go with the stars and moon theme  
  
Brooke : i like this one( its a dark whight and mint green with patches that have differnt disigh in them)  
  
Peyton: cute i like it  
  
HAley: we need changing tables, dressers, rocken chairs, high cheers, toys , strolers, and car seets  
  
Brooke: well then were in the right place( the walk to the changing strolers)  
  
Haley: thats the strolers( dark and light blue , with light blue and dark blue plade interer, it sits up right)  
  
Brooke: i wont that one( dark gray and light gray, with a light gray and dark gray plade interer, it sits up right)  
  
Peyton: i need a double stroler and thats it( a blue back and front stroler with dark interer)  
  
brooke: we need car seets( they head to that isle)  
  
peyton: those one( there just blue infint car seets)  
  
Brooke: that one( its blue and white plade interer)  
  
Haley: im getting the same one but in jade green.  
  
peyton: cool, now high chairs, oo there right here  
  
HAley: oo i like that one( blue and green plade regular hight chair)  
  
Brooke: im gonna get the same  
  
Peyton: me too, were lucky our parents dont mind all the money we spend  
  
Haley: i no, i cant wait to go paint, whos room we gonna do first  
  
Brooke: how about we draw from a hat  
  
peyton: thats cool  
  
haley: well do it when we get home  
  
Brooke: umm i want to go to the sports store they have realy nice play pens  
  
Haley: ok( they pay for there things and head to the sporst store)  
  
the sports store  
  
Peyton: wow they have realy nice play pens, i only need one and haley you and brooke are living to gether so you guys should just  
  
split the cost of one  
  
haley: it sounds good to me  
  
Brooke cool  
  
Peyton: i like this one( its black with a cotton black floor)  
  
Brooke: how about this one ( its white with a white cotton floor with yellow ducks)  
  
haley: ok lets carry these to check out( they start walking with the boxes, they pass the basket ball isle and see nathan jake and lucas)  
  
Brooke: o gee this is akward  
  
nathan: haley you shouldnt be carrying that in your condition  
  
Haley: my condition, im pregnet, not dying of cancer.  
  
jake: peyt you need help  
  
Peyton: dont peyt me i can do this all by my self  
  
brooke: come on girls we have to go paint( they walk off)  
  
Brooke and haleys house  
  
Brooke: first nursery will be haley  
  
Haley: yay lets go paint stary sky, thats what i named the room  
  
the room came out great. it was light yellow with the border that matches the bed. the crib was light oak and the yellow blue  
  
and white comfiter brought the clor out. theres a matching changing table rocking chair, and dresser. theres a dark white rug  
  
on the floor. and a yellow over sized chair in the corner.there are teddy bears, stuffed ducks. thers a star and moon mobel on top od the crib.  
  
and the crib has blue and yellow pillows. and theres a book case filled with books  
  
peyton: o my god we did a great job  
  
Brooke: ok peytons nexted( they head to peytons house  
  
peytons nursery is al so yellow. the oak cribs are on opposet sides of the room. theres an over stuffed yellow chair  
  
of to the corner. theres a matching changing table , rocken chair, and dresser. theres stuffed pigs, gerafs, ducks , bears, and any other  
  
animal you can think of in the cribs. There pink pillows in the girls bed, and blue pillows in the boys..  
  
Haley: this looks awsome lets go make brookes nursery  
  
Brooke: yay  
  
brooke nursery is light green. the room looks great, with her dark oak crib with that green comfoter in it. theres a mint green over stuffed  
  
chair in the corner. there a matching changing table, rocken chair, and dresser. she even has a book case, near the rocken chair.  
  
she also as a ton of stuffed animals.  
  
broooke: im so tierd  
  
haley : me too  
  
Peyton: is it ok if i crash here im too tired to go home.  
  
Haley: sure there an extra bed in spear bed room  
  
Peyton thanks.  
  
with that the all went to bed  
  
ok so i no its in=mposible to make that many nursery in one day... so please bar with me. 


	16. One down 3 to go

The girls are 6 month pregnet  
  
the mall  
  
brooke: o my god if i was having a girl i could toataly get this for her( holding up a pink jumper that says, future cheerleader)  
  
haley: brooke, get this one it says future basket ball player  
  
brooke: no this baby will be nothing like lucas( haley sees lucas holding hands with riley)  
  
haley: you no why dont we go to this store( it was a sock store)  
  
brooke: i dont need socks( she turns around and see lucas and riley)  
  
HAley: im sorry brooke  
  
Brooke: no its ok, I..I have to go  
  
haley: BROOKE WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
  
Brooke: away from him ( she walks realy fast then trips over her feet) OWWW  
  
Haley: BROOKE, O MY GOD( she runs to her)  
  
Brooke: i think my water broke  
  
haley: im gonna call 911( lucas runs to her)  
  
lucas: BROOKE, O MY GOD   
  
brooke: get the hell away from me( the EMt come running in)  
  
emt1: how many months is she  
  
haley: six in a half   
  
emt: ok were gonna get here to the hospital, can u call the father  
  
lucas: no im the father  
  
haley: no the father is out of the picture( she glears at lucas) ill go with her  
  
emt: ok lets go  
  
The hospital  
  
brooke: its to early haley  
  
haley: i know brooke, but these docters are gonna make sure your baby is fine  
  
waiting room  
  
peyton comes in  
  
peyton: lucas what the hell are you doing here. o and nathan  
  
lucas: well i dont know brookes in labor and i should be in there not hales  
  
peyton: well the three of you should of thought about that before you went out with those sluts( she walks through the doors)  
  
brookes room  
  
peyton: booke, o my god are you ok  
  
brooke: im fine but i cant say the same for my baby, oww,, owww  
  
haley: another contraction  
  
brooke: ya it hurt,  
  
peyton: im gonna go talk to lucas and nathan  
  
brooke: wait hes here  
  
peyton: ya im gonna go tell them to leave( as peyton leaves the docter comes in )  
  
docter: brooke, how you doing  
  
brooke: it really hurts  
  
docter: well it looks like were ready to have your baby, when you have him were gonna take him striaght to th icu( i think thats what its called)  
  
brooke: ok just make sure hes ok, o can haley stay with me, she my best friend  
  
docter: sure, ok on the count of 10 push 1..2..3..4...5.6..7..8..9.10 push  
  
Brooke: I FUCKING HATE LUCAS SCOTT. BURN IN HELL YOU BLONDE BASTARD  
  
Docter: ok we need anothedr push 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9..10 PUSH  
  
bROOKE: YOU MOTHER FUCKER I HATE YOU, DIE LUCAS DIE  
  
Docter: here he comes,( he pulls the baby out) get him to ICU now( the nurse puts him in a icubator)  
  
brooke: is he ok  
  
docter: well hes not as small has we thought, but he needs help breathing, if hes doing ok later a nurse will bring him to you  
  
haley: you did it brooke  
  
brooke: o my god it hurt so much  
  
Haley: have you thought of names  
  
brooke: noah, maby jade, or kyle.. but i need to hold him  
  
haley: im gonna go get peyton  
  
brooke: ok  
  
waiting room  
  
haley: peyton, peyton, she had the baby  
  
peyton: is he ok  
  
haley: hes in ICU,o and lucas you should of hurd the stuff she was calling you. my favorite was burn in hell blonde bastard  
  
peyton: come on hales lets go see brooke( the leave)  
  
lucas: i have a son  
  
nathan: ya but if you think brooke will let you near him, you got another thing coming  
  
lucas: ya like haley will let you near you daughter  
  
Brookes room 12:30 pm  
  
peyton: hey honey how do you feel  
  
brooke: ok but i want my baby  
  
haley: you will get to see him soon  
  
peyton: ya there making him all better  
  
Brooke: ya but i never got to see him  
  
haley: well you;ll have the rest of your life to look at him  
  
brooke: ya but i wanna see him now( she says in a pout)  
  
Brooke's room 7: 30 pm ( brooke and haley are talking about days of our lives)  
  
brooke: im telling you shawn and belle will get together, once phyco jan lets him go  
  
haley: its belle philip all the way  
  
brooke: well come on, at least give me sammi and lucas  
  
haley: ya thats a given there ment to be( a nurse walks in with a baby)  
  
Nurse: i think someone misses his mommy  
  
brooke: my baby( the nurse hands him to her) hes small  
  
Nurse: yes, but hes big for a primie, do you have name  
  
Brooke: yes. this is Ryan Andrew Scott  
  
Nurse: ok, thats so nice  
  
brooke: i could look at him for hours, but im so tierd  
  
Haley: cna i go bring him to see peyton shes in the waiting room  
  
brooke: ya can she  
  
nurse: sure( haley takes ryan from brooke)  
  
wiating room  
  
haley: peyton, someone wants to meet you  
  
peyton: o my god, hes is so cute( lucas and and nathan walk back with coffee)  
  
haley: i know  
  
peyton: what his name  
  
haley: Ryan Andrew Scott  
  
peyton: look at his eyes, let luke see him  
  
haley: fine but dont tell brooke( she walks over to lucas and nathan)  
  
haley: luke meey your son  
  
lucas: wh..whats his name  
  
Haley: Ryan Andrew Scott  
  
Lucas: she gave him my last name( peyton starts to scream)  
  
peyton: OWW OWW OWW OWWW( a nurse with a gerny comes over)  
  
haley: i have to bring him back to brooke( haley leaves)  
  
Brooke's room  
  
haley: look who i brought back  
  
brooke: my baby  
  
haley: guess what  
  
Brooke: what  
  
haley: peytons in labor  
  
Brooke: o my god.. now your baby will be the youngest  
  
haley: ya my baby, i cant wait.  
  
ok so brooke had her baby, dont get made i have no idea how having a premiture baby works  
  
spioler  
  
1. peyton has her baby  
  
2. someone vistests the nursery  
  
3. will haley carry her baby to turm 


	17. Everytime

Peytons hospital room  
  
docter: peyton, your about 6 centermeters dialated, this could still take awhile  
  
peyton: it hurts so much  
  
docter: well you are in premature labor, it should hurt alot more( haley comes in)  
  
haley: hey peyt, how ya feeling  
  
peyton: considering im haveing twins, good  
  
Haley: jakes here  
  
peyton: tell him to stay the hell away from me, hows brooke  
  
haleyA: shes sleeping  
  
peyton: ahhhhhhhhh owwww  
  
haley: aww peyt you ok( jake comes in)  
  
Jake: hey peyton  
  
Peyton: YOU MOTHER FUCKER GO BACK TO YOUR SLUT, OWWWWWWWW  
  
Jake: peyton, please im sorry  
  
peyton: that aint gonna cut it, now leave  
  
haley: jake, why dont we go out the door( she pulls jake)  
  
hall way  
  
jake: i should be in there with her  
  
haley: you should have thought about that before you guys were out with my slut of a cousin and her friends  
  
jake: haley come on i want to be with peyton, lucas wants to be with brooke and nathan wants to be with you  
  
haley: i find that hard to belive, i have to go see ryan  
  
jake: wait whos ryan  
  
haley: brooke's son( she walks to the nursery)  
  
the nursery  
  
Haley: nathan, what are you doing here  
  
nathan: im just looking at my nephew  
  
haley: oh  
  
nathan: he looks like lucas  
  
haley: ya i know  
  
nathan: so peytons haveing the twins  
  
haley: ya( laynie comes behind nathan and kisses him passionatly)  
  
haley: I HATE YOU NATHAN( she walks away)  
  
nathan: Haley wait  
  
laynie: let her go, so when do you wanna have a baby with me  
  
nathan: never, im haveing a baby with haley and she the only person i want to have one with  
  
peytons room  
  
haley: hey peyton  
  
peyton : hey  
  
Docter: your dialated 10 centermeters,   
  
Peyton: ok  
  
docter: push on 10, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10 push  
  
Peyton: OWW OWWW  
  
DOCTER: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10 push  
  
peyton: AHHHH  
  
docter: we have a boy, nurse hes not breathing get him to icu  
  
peyton: is he ok  
  
docter: push on 10, 1..2..3..4..5..6...7...8...9..10  
  
Peyton: OO MY GOD..OWWW  
  
DOCTER: PUSH  
  
Peyton: OWWW  
  
doCTER: we have a girl  
  
peyton: is she ok   
  
docter: yes shes fine, do you have names for them  
  
peyton: yes, Christopher Adam Jagalski, and Parker Mackenzie Jagalski  
  
haley: aw those are so pretty  
  
docter: the nurse is gonna is gonna bring parker to the nursery  
  
brooke's mroom  
  
haley: hey cheery  
  
brooke: hows peyton  
  
haley: she had the babies  
  
Brooke: what are there names  
  
haley: CHristopher Adam Jagalski and PArker Mackenzie jagalski  
  
brooke: how are they  
  
haley: christopher wasnt breathing, but parker was fine  
  
brooke: i hope hes okay  
  
haley: peytons his mom, he'll be fine  
  
brooke: ya thats true  
  
haley: i dont feel so good im gonna head home  
  
brooke: okay bye sweetie  
  
haleys car( song everytime)  
  
Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Flash back  
  
Haley: you rember at the pool when jake asked me who i had a crush on sence first grade  
  
nathan: ya  
  
HAley: i said tim, but its been you( they kiss pasionatly)  
  
end flash back  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Haley:( she crying hystricly, and didnt see she blow a red light, until a big truck hits her car, everything goes black)  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
what do you thin good bad, what should happen too haley, put ideas in your reviews 


	18. coma

A/N: thankyou to onetreehill4eva/emily for the idea for this chapter  
  
hospitaL  
  
the emts are rushing haley in  
  
docters: what happened  
  
EMt: she ran a red light and a truck hit her( nathan sees)  
  
Nathan: HALEY( he runs to her)  
  
DOcter: get her to an OR  
  
Nathan: shes pregnat  
  
docter: are you the father  
  
nathan: ovcorse i am  
  
docter: ok ser you need to calm down, were gonna do the best we can to save your girlfriend and child( he walks away)  
  
Lucas: nate whats worng  
  
nathan: haley...red light ..... truck  
  
Lucas: what  
  
nathan: haley ran a red light and got hit by a truck  
  
lucas: O MY GOD,( the nurse was weeling brooke to the nursery as lucas screamesd)  
  
brooke: whats worng  
  
lucas: its nothing  
  
Brooke: do you ever want to see your son agien,Blond bastard, tell me whats wrong  
  
lucas: only because your scaring me right now, haley was in an accident  
  
brooke: is she ok, is the baby  
  
lucas: she was hit by a truck  
  
Brooke: LUCAS TELL ME SHES NOT DEAD  
  
Lucas: no, but she is in a coma  
  
Brooke: SHE NEVER HURT A SOLE. WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO HER( shes crying hystricly)  
  
lucas: brooke calm down  
  
Brooke: CALM DOWN...CALM DOWN... MY BEST FRIEND IS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN.  
  
Haleys room  
  
nathan: is she gonna be ok  
  
docter: yes but we need to do an emergancy c-section  
  
nathan: can i stay in the room  
  
docter: yes.( to the nurse) prep her for a c- section  
  
nathan: ill be right back i have to tell are friends  
  
waiting room  
  
brooke: nathan how is she  
  
nathan: she has to have an emergancy c-section  
  
brooke: o my god  
  
nathan: look i have to go back in there .ill be back when i no more( he walks away)  
  
haleys room  
  
docter: ok, its time( he starts to do all this medical stuff) o my  
  
nathan: what  
  
docter: twins, ( he pulls a baby out) nurse, she need medical help stat,( he pulls a nother baby out) her we go another girl  
  
nathan: are my daughters ok  
  
docter: the first one, wasnt breathing, but this one is perficly fine, here would you like to hold her  
  
nathan: sure( the docter places her in his hands) wow it feels so realy  
  
docter: she is realy  
  
nathan: ya i know, but you never really knoe how it feels until you acttuly hold her.  
  
docter: im gonna put haley on so medication, now all we can do is hope she wakes up. just call a nurse and she can bring her to the nursery  
  
nathan: thanks( the docter leaves)  
  
NAthan: hey baby girl im your daddy. your mommy's sleeping right now, but when you meet her you will love her  
  
just like i do. do you want to go meet your uncle and auntie( he heads out of the room)  
  
waiting room  
  
lucas: nathan is she ok  
  
nathan: haleys fine, this babys fine,   
  
brooke: this baby  
  
nathan: twins, the other ones not breathing  
  
brooke: are they girls boys or one of each  
  
nathan: girls  
  
lucas: did you name them  
  
nathan: no im gonna wait for haley, she probly already picked names  
  
brooke: shes beautful  
  
nathan: ya she looks like haley  
  
brooke: exept, she has your eyes  
  
nathan: ya she does im gonna bring her back to haley.  
  
one week later: haleys hospital room  
  
nathans sleeping on a chair  
  
HAley: ( wakeing up) baby.. weres my baby( nathan wakes up)  
  
nathan: haley, o my god your awake  
  
haley: nathan, weres my baby  
  
nathan: haley, thier fine  
  
haley: thier fine  
  
nathan: twins  
  
haley: no... no i only have one baby  
  
nathan: well it looks like you have two baby girls, ones fine but ones one medical tubes  
  
haley: but i dont understand, why dont i rember  
  
nathan: you were in a car accident, you went through a red light a truck hit you  
  
HAley: Everytime  
  
nathan: huh  
  
haley: i was listening to that song, and i rember crying, then everything went black  
  
nathan: well im happy your awake  
  
haley: what did you name them  
  
nathan: i figured you wanted to name them  
  
haley: can i see her  
  
nathan: sure let me go get her( nathan leaves, and brooke, whats in with a denm mini skirt and a black cami, she doesnt look  
  
like she had a baby, and she has ryan rapped in a blue blanked)  
  
brooke: hales your awake  
  
haley: ya, so hows ryan  
  
Brooke: hes good but he doesnt like to sleep at night  
  
haley: i want my babies( nathan walks in with a baby rapped in a pink blanket)  
  
nathan: here yor youngest daughter  
  
haley: our youngest daughter  
  
brooke: im gonna go see peyton( she leaves with ryan)  
  
haley: she needs a name  
  
nathan: so your telling me you dont have a name you like  
  
haley: yes i do  
  
nathan: then whats her name  
  
haley: this is Hegan Marie Scott  
  
nathan: well that beautful  
  
haley: but we need to name the other one, i want to see her  
  
nathan: let me get a nurse( a nurse walks in with a wheelchair)  
  
nurse: come on miss james lets go see your other baby( she wheels haley and hegan out the doora)  
  
the nursery  
  
nathan: there she is  
  
haley: there are so many tubes  
  
Nathan: i know, but your her mom she'll be fine, she needs a name  
  
haley: you name her  
  
nathan: are you sure  
  
haley: ya  
  
nathan: ok this is Paige Allison Scott  
  
haley: nathan, thats so pretty  
  
nathan: so are you, do you want to go see peyton  
  
haley: ya has she seen hegan  
  
nathan: not yet lets go see her( they leave the nursery)  
  
Outside the nursery  
  
laynie: she thinks she can have his baby, and have him, she has another thing coming  
  
riley: ya they think they can take our men.. there like so wrong  
  
bella: ( im not sure what i named the other one) i hate them, those should be our babies  
  
laynie: then lets make them ours  
  
so what do you think good or bad. i dont no were to go with this pleaz put ideas in reviews. 


	19. Happy is overated

The Nursury  
  
riley: do you mean were gonna steal them  
  
laynie: yup, all 5 of them  
  
rily: its not fare  
  
bella: what  
  
riley: laynie had two babies, you have two babies, i got one baby  
  
laynie: its ok it dosnt matter, well get the babies tonight  
  
peytons room  
  
peyton: haley, o my god how are you  
  
haley: im doing alot better, so arent the babies  
  
peyton: babies, as in more than one  
  
haley: I...we had twins  
  
peyton: o my god, are they girls  
  
haley yup, Hegan Marie, scott, and Piage Allison Scott.  
  
peyton: im so happy for you, so are you two back together  
  
haley: i guess you can say that( she looks up and smiles at nathan)  
  
nathan: ya were back together( jake comes in)  
  
Jake: hey  
  
peyton: hey  
  
haley: nathan, want to see my babies  
  
nathan: yes ma'am( nathan wheels haley out of the door)  
  
haley: so were did you find the name Piage Allison  
  
NathanO o it was in a book that this tutor made me read  
  
Haley: made  
  
nathan: she told me if i didnt read it i would under go indian water torcher  
  
haley: would like to meet this tutor, she sounds so intreging.  
  
nathan: well she was one amazing tutor( they turn a corner the see lucas and brooke , playing tonsul hockey)  
  
Halley: ( she grunts to make them no that there there.)  
  
brooke: hey hales  
  
Haley: are someone and someone back together  
  
lucas: you could say that  
  
nathan: lucas, have you seen your nieces  
  
lucas: yes i have, and there beatiful. they dont look a thing like you nathan( everyone laughs exepts nathan)  
  
haley: yes hegan looks just like her daddy( a nurse walks out)  
  
nurse: we have great news on piage, shes doing so much better  
  
nathan: thank god,   
  
haley: can i see them  
  
nurse: sure right this way  
  
peyton's room  
  
jake: how are you  
  
peyton: im good, jake i dont want to fight anymore( she pulls his shirt and they began to kiss)  
  
nursery  
  
nathan: haley there so beatiful( both of them have a baby in there arms)  
  
haley: i no, and i take full credit  
  
nathan: come on james, you dont have the amazing blue eyes, that both of them have  
  
haley: but i do have the cute nose they both have  
  
nathan: you are right, they do have a cute nose, and so do you( he leans n and kisses her, laynie, sees through the glass)  
  
laynie: those babies will be ours, in a matter of hours  
  
riley: and they can supher.  
  
bella: so what if they have the guys, we will have there babys  
  
laynie: come on girls, we have to get trian tickets and a new house ( they walk out with a smile on there faces)  
  
haleys room  
  
haley: ( shes packing her cloths) im so happy me and the babys can leave today  
  
nathan: haley how am i gonna be apart of there lives if the babies live with you  
  
haley: what are you saying  
  
nathan: Haley Elizabeth James will you marry me  
  
haley: YES( SHE huggs him, brooke qwalks in)  
  
Brooke: ME AND LUKE ARE GETTING MARRIED  
  
haley: ME AND NATHAN ARE GETTING MARIIED  
  
Both girls: AHHHH DOUBLE WEDDING  
  
Lucas: we creatated monsters  
  
nathan: well those monsters are the mothers of our children  
  
lucas: true  
  
brooke: we have to start planing the wendding as soon as posible  
  
haley: o my god i cant wait.  
  
the nursery  
  
its late about 9:30pm. layni, riley and bella are dressed as nurses.  
  
riley: so how are we supposed to take them  
  
laynie: easy, bella is out side waiting as a mother ready to take her baby home, and those other people that we piad alot of money to. will  
  
play the other parents, and when they get outside they'll give them to bella, and she will put them in the car, and then we will have are babies.  
  
riley: radical, lets start( laynie picks up Christopher, and Parker)   
  
laynie: now go bring them to bella( riley, walks out of the room with the babies)  
  
riley: ( walking into the ) well her you go to beatiful babies( she hands them to the people pretending to be thier parnets)  
  
bella: ( she gives her a thumbs up)  
  
after everybaby was gone. the three girls, hoped on a trian, to florida. to start a new life with, there stolen babies  
  
Haley room  
  
HAley: ok nate, lets go bring our babies home( haley walks out, and nathan grabs her bag)  
  
The nursery  
  
They get to the nursey and they see brooke and peyton crying, and jake and lucas look depresed  
  
HAley: Nathan wheres our babies.  
  
The end  
  
so did you like the story. DO you want a sequel, cause if you do ill give you one. please review, and if you want a sequal, put it in the review.  
  
And thank-you to all my fans who reviewed. YOU ALL ROCK. 


End file.
